A Change in the Wave
by The Blind Scripter
Summary: The mission to Nami no Kuni was a failure. With a few fatal mistake, someone ends up dead, and three teammates are left one comrade short. Must become stronger than ever if they are going to keep what bonds they have left.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here it is! One of the best fanfiction you will ever read, at least I think so. Everyone that read this said it was great, so it should be even better after all the revisions I have done.

As always I hope you enjoy this great story, A Change in the Wave! So without further ado. Begin reading the epicness.

Quick basic break down of how texts work:

"Blah." = People talking.

'Blah.' People's thoughts.

Line breaks show a change in whose point of view it is.

(Chapter One)

"Sasuke, Sakura. Lets go, Tazuna is ready to leave for the bridge." Kakashi stood in the doorway of the small room that had been given to them by the bridge builder and his family.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, what about Naruto? Don't we have to wake him up? " Sakura shifted from foot to foot. She was nervous, it had now been a week since Zabuza Momochi had been taken out of commission. From what Kakashi had said the nuke-nin would need a week to recover. Meaning that the assassin and his accomplice would most likely attack the bridge that day.

"Don't worry about him, he was out training late again. Naruto will know to come to the bridge when he wakes up." Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, he registered a hint of fear in Sasuke's eyes, though it was well hidden. Sakura on the other hand was terrified, she was shaking and the fear emitting from her was near tangible. "Don't worry you two. Both of you are strong enough to handle the fake hunter-nin and I'll be the only one engaging Zabuza. Though remember the priority, protect Tazuna." Kakashi then turned and walked out of the room.

"Do you think Naruto's going to wake up soon?" Sakura was facing away from Sasuke, she was trying to keep the fear from registering on her face, she had calmed herself somewhat after hearing Kakashi's words of confidence. Though she wasn't able to completely control herself, she was petrified of the upcoming fight.

"Don't worry about the Dobe. If he shows up or doesn't, who cares? He'd wind up just getting in the way."

"Yeah, of course. All that idiot Naruto does is get in the way." Sakura tried to agree with Sasuke, though even if Naruto was a screw up, it wouldn't have hurt to have him at the bridge, if and when the enemy attacked.

(Time Break)

"What is this? What happened here?" Tazuna stood at the entrance of the bridge. He stared at the bodies of his workers, which lay scattered along the whole of the bridge. He could not comprehend the horror of what lie before him, Tazuna was nauseous, it was all he could do not to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Sasuke, Sakura, get into formation. Protect Tazuna at all costs." Kakashi strode forward lifting up his headband to expose his sharingan, allowing him to see into the dense mist that had begun to form. Each of his steps made a loud impact in the silence that had filled air.

"Hello again, Sharingan no Kakashi." The mist parted slightly, revealing Zabuza. The masked, fake hunter-nin.

"Zabuza, shall we end this?" Kakashi acknowledged the former Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū.

"I'll ask one last time, give us the bridge builder and I will not be forced to harm you or your Genin."

"Not going to happen. Sasuke, the hunter-nin is up to you. Sakura, assist him of necessary, but keep Tazuna safe." Kakashi walked towards the enemy, angling himself somewhat to the right, as to not draw others into his and Zabuza's battle.

"You cannot win against us, the outcome will be the same, you and you're team slaughtered, with the bridge builder not far behind."

"So you think, but don't underestimate us. If you do, you will lose." Kakashi drew a kunai in each hand as Zabuza grasped the hilt of his blade. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Haku walked towards the Genin and Tazuna, a hint of apprehension could be seen in his step. "Please give us the bridge builder, I do not wish to hurt either of you."

Sasuke matched his pace and so both stood only a few feet apart. "Hn, be quiet. It's time to fight."

Sasuke flashed towards his enemy, striking with an elbow quickly followed by a strong roundhouse kick. Haku leaned back out of range of the first attach and blocking the kick with his forearm. The masked Kiri-nin gasped, the force of the blow shook him out of his defensive stance.

'So strong, I never imagined a Genin could have this much strength.' Haku flipped backwards over a sweep at his legs, only to be forced to deflect a punch aimed for his face. 'His speed as well, they've really improved since our first encounter.'

"Stay focused, or this won't even be a challenge for me." Sasuke jumped backwards to regroup himself, his enemy was faster then him. Even with the training Team 7 had been through, Sasuke knew if this engagement turned into a test of speed, he would lose. 'I have to end this quickly.'

* * *

"So it looks like you Genin can keep up. How surprising." Zabuza was looking away from Kakashi, his nonchalance acting as a taunt towards the Konoha Jonin.

"Lets leave them to fight. You shouldn't focus on him, when I'm your only opponent. It's time we concluded the battle." Kakashi was nervous, he couldn't let any of his Genin get caught up in the crossfire of their fight.

"Is that so? Well, lets see how effective you are, if that genjutsu of yours doesn't effect me." With that Zabuza closed his eyes. The nuke-nin began to push more chakra into the mist that surrounded them, it was now a thick layer of fog that encased them.

In an instant Kakashi was rolling to the side, narrowly evading a sweep from Kubikiri Hocho. He launched a kunai in the direction of the attack, though it didn't land.

Dashing forward Kakashi flung a kunai behind himself, only to hear the sound of splashing water, 'Damn a Mizu Bunshin.'

The real Zabuza appeared before Kakashi, the nuke-nin sliced through the air, cleaving the Sharingan user in half. Only to be rewarded with a splash of water himself.

"Copying my attacks won't help you this time, especially if you can't compromise my reaction time with that genjutsu."

Kakashi didn't reply, using the sound of Zabuza's voice to pinpoint his location. Looking on to his target the Jonin threw a volley of shuriken in the general direction of the swordsman.

"Enough wasting time, it's time I ended this." With that the presence of Zabuza disappeared.

'Dammit, Saiura and Tazuna!' Kakashi flew towards the two of them who still stood near the beginning of the bridge. He barely made it in time to intercept Zabuza, with no time to react he flung himself in front of the surprised Genin and bridge builder.

The brunt of the attack slashed across the front of Kakashi's torso, leaving him gravely injured. 'Looks like I'll have to use that technique. I can't believe he pushed me to this.' He ran towards the former Kiri-nin, ignoring the pain that was flowing through his body. He used all of his speed and strength to push Zabuza back into the fog and away from the client and Sakura.

"It's time I ended this Zabuza Momochi. This fight has dragged on long enough."

"Ha, with your injuries and inability to see me, I've already won. Now die Sharingan no Kakashi!"

* * *

'So close, how can he manipulate ice like the? A Kekkai Genkai?' Sasuke threw himself to the side to avoid a wall of ice senbon. 'I will lose at this rate, I need to find a week point.' He braced himself on his knees, each breath coming out in a pant. A small dribble of blood ran down from his mouth.

"Give it up, you cannot win against me. My skills are far superior. We can end this now and I will not be forced to hurt you." Haku walked towards the Uchiha, ready to attack if it came to it.

Sasuke held his breath for a moment, before straightening up and glaring at the masked Shinobi. "Don't take me so lightly. You aren't nearly strong enough to beat me. So allow me to show you how strong I really am."

Sasuke stepped in Haku's direction grasping a kunai in his left hand, in his right hand he held a few shuriken. He dashed forward, starting the combo that he hoped would end this fight.

The Uchiha Genin dashed forwards, throwing the shuriken at the ice weirder. Haku jumped to the side, out of the shuriken's path. Only to be forced to dodge the shuriken again, as he noticed that the four sided blades were attached to a length of ninja wire that Sasuke was directing.

Sasuke dropped the ninja wire as the shuriken hit the ground, going in to the final phase of his battle ending combo. He flew forward drawing his left arm back, tightening the grip on his kunai. "Now you die, Kiri-nin!"

Haku was surprised at how fast the Uchiha was coming towards him. Not having time to dodge he used a jutsu that he knew would save him. He quickly flipped through a set of hand seals and slammed his palm into the ground, Hyoton: Kabe Fūsa. A thin wall of ice was formed in front of masked Kiri-nin, blocking the Uchiha's access.

Instead of stopping Sasuke kept on the same course. He smashed into the blockade, the ice wall sturdy as it was, was not able to stop him. The wall completely shattered on impact.

Sasuke soon wished he hadn't gone through the ice. He stumbled from the force of slamming into the blockade, losing sight of Haku for only a second.

Haku launched himself over the Uchiha, in midair the course of the fight was decided. The fake Hunter-nin kicked backwards, the heel of his foot slammed into the back of Sasuke's head. The Genin fell forward a gasp of pain escaping from his lips.

* * *

'Now is the time to end this, before more blood is spilt.' Haku turned away from Sasuke, he started speeding towards Sakura and Tazuna. 'Incapacitate the bridge builder, the master Zabuza and I can get away and no one has to die, except the target.'

Haku grabbed three needles, he threw with deadly precision, intending to knock the bridge builder unconscious. It didn't end up like that, he hadn't noticed the pink haired Kunoichi step in front his sight on Tazuna. At the angle he was throwing, the needles would pass through her chest. 'No! It's to late.' The senbon had left his hand.

* * *

Sasuke lie face down in the ground for only a second, in that second his whole world would change. He stood up quickly, his head was swimming. He was lucky the blow hadn't knocked him out. The Genin jumped back to attention, 'Where did he go... Sakura!' Sasuke quickly turned around, only to see the horror of what was about to happen.

"No! No, Sakura get out of the way!" Sasuke screamed, trying to maneuver himself towards Haku. 'Dammit, I won't make it in time!' He ran, but it was as if he was standing still, he watched as the the senbon, passed through Sakura's chest, her heart. "Sakura!"

* * *

A look of confusion crossed Sakura's face as she stared at the running form of Sasuke. He had just called her name, hadn't he? She couldn't do anything about that now, thevmasked ninja was coming towards her, she had to protect Tazuna.

It was then that she realized that the enemy had thrown something at her. She saw the hand of her enemy extended in front of himself as if just releasing something. She looked down and noticed the object the enemy had thrown. Three barely noticeable needle hilts protruded from the left center of her chest. She tried to let out a horrified scream, but she couldn't seem to get the breath for it. She had to find him, he would know what to do. Sakura looked up to her right, looking for her love, who was in the process of running towards her. "Sasuke, it doesn't hurt." The words that came from her were barely audible, though to Sasuke it was the loudest sound he had ever heard.

* * *

Sasuke's gaze focused on her face, as she stared at him. She didn't seem to register anything, it was as if she was already slipping away, He needed to get to her now, he knew if he could get to her he could save her, somehow, someway. He was moving to slow, 'Dammit.'

Sasuke reached her just as she started to fall backwards. He threw his hands out to catch her in his arms. Ignoring the enemy that stood less than ten feet away from him. "Please don't die. Please don't die Sakura! You're going to be fine." He knew he was just trying to give himself false hope, he didn't have any medical skills, but judging from the location the senbon penetrated, they were lodged in her heart. Sasuke had known she was dead before he had even reached her, a vacant, glazed look had been on Sakura's face as he had focused on her.

A new feeling crept over Sasuke. He had never felt such rage. Never had he felt this, not even when his brother slaughtered their clan. This was all the pent up anger he had ever had was coming forth and was directed at Haku

What gave this person the right to take the life of one of of his teammates. Was it his own fault? Why had he been so slow to protect Sakura, if only he had trained more. If only he had a better strategy. So many mistakes he made in so little time and because of that Sakura lay dead.

Sasuke snapped. A sudden heat flashed into his eyes, causing him to drop the body of his now deceased ally. His hands went up to grasp his eyes, the anger dispersing for a second as the most agonizing pain he had ever felt coursed through his head. But, as quick as it came the pain began to fade, already he had forgotten what it had felt like. Though now the anger was coming back full throttle.

Sasuke looked up at the enemy, who he just remembered was standing less then ten feet away. As he looked up and focused on the former Kiri-nin, it was as if he saw everything for the first time. His eyes saw what they once could not, his enemy's chakra was revealed to him. He could also see chakra in the air, contrasting to all of the different colors and shades in the world. The movements of everything had been slowed down immensely, it also seemed like he could predict the path a person would take. Nothing was the same, now he was truly aware of the world surrounding him. It was as if a veil had been covering everything and now that veil was gone and the true world could now be seen.

Without needing to look, Sasuke knew he had unlocked his Sharingan.

"You, Kiri-nin. You have killed someone who was my comrade, my friend. For that I cannot forgive you. For that you will pay. You will die!" In a flash the mind of Sasuke was gone and was now replaced with a mind of pure rage and killer intent.

* * *

Haku was trying to cope with what he had done. He was sure the girl wouldn't move to block him and even if she was able to get in the way she should have been able to deflect them, those attacks were meant to disable a civilian, any decent Shinobi or Kunoichi should have been able to dodge. Wasn't she on a team with an Uchiha and Sharingan no Kakashi, she should have been able to stop that attack. She shouldn't have been killed that easy. Another wave of guilt smashed over him. How old had this girl been, twelve, thirteen? He swore he would do all he could not to kill these children.

He was forced to come back to reality as he heard the Uchiha boy shout to him, he heard the angry tone of the Genin, but he didn't comprehend what he was saying. "Uchiha. I am very sorry. Her death was an accident, I did not wish to harm either of you. This was all an accident"

A change had filled the air Haku noticed. As he allowed himself to take in the full scope of the Genin, he saw a difference. There was a malicious intent that now surrounded him, an anger that was near tangent. He focused on Sasuke's eyes, he had finally revealed his Sharingan. This wasn't good, if the Uchiha was now going to use his optical powers he would have to step up his defense.

"Please, Uchiha. Just give me the bridge builder. No more bloodshed needs to befall you this day. I really didn't mean for her death, this truly was an accident." As soon as he had finished speaking, he knew it was useless. The look in the Uchiha genin's eyes was one of bloodlust. He wanted to kill. In the distance he heard the clash of blades, Zabuza and Kakashi were still fighting, most likely oblivious to the death he had just caused.

* * *

"An accident. Her death was an accident!" Sasuke allowed his loathing for this man to feed him. With every pump of his heart, more and more power, more anger filled his body. "I'm not sorry, you bastard. It gives me a reason to kill you. Your death will not be an accident." Sasuke ran towards Haku, his arm drawn back ready to strike the Kiri-nin.

Haku got into a defensive stance as Sasuke began to charge at him. The masked ninja raised his left arm and deflected the powerful blow of Sasuke's. The increase the Uchiha's speed and power had increased exponentially, as well as his reaction time. Haku would need to be more careful. It was time for the Kiri-nin to take this fight seriously.

Sasuke tried to follow up his first punch, but he was forced to jump back as Haku threw a few barely noticeable senbon at him. Sasuke tried one more rush tactic, only to have all of his offensive attacks blocked with ease. Haku delivered a strong kick to his midsection, sending Sasuke flyingback a few feet.

Sasuke recovered quickly, refocusing onto Haku. But he stopped moving for a second, waiting to see what his enemy would do. The Sharingan was quickly draining away the Uchiha's chakra, though the venomous anger filling Sasuke allowed him to ignore that fact.

Haku flashed through a set of hand seals. The Kiri-nin felt the water being drawn from the air around himself. Using his superior speed he jumped away from Sasuke. Almost instantaneously, nearly a thousand senbon made of ice formed in the air. He quickly pointed his Sensatsu Suishô in the direction of the Uchiha. The thousand needles flew with great speeds at Sasuke, surrounding him from all sides.

The needles began to fly at him, Sasuke ran forward and flipped high above the ice senbon. The flip sent him forward, speeding towards the still airborne Haku.

Haku hit the ground just in time to lift his arm up to block a falling kick that was aimed for his head.

Using the masked nin's arm as a launch point Sasuke flipped backwards. He grabbed a hand full of shuriken and hurriedly launched them at Haku just as he hit the ground.

Haku jumped to the left avoiding the shuriken completely. He jumped over a side sweep aimed for his legs, the arcing his back to narrowly avoiding the strike. Sasuke ran forward, trying to get behind Haku, though even with his increased speed and reflexes it just put him on par with the Kiri-nin.

Haku spun around to intercept the Uchiha, he launched his knee into the air trying to land a blow on the boys stomach. Sasuke flipped over the attack, but was stunned by an elbow strike that landed on his back. The enraged Genin quickly backed away getting his bearings. Haku knew that he couldn't allow this, he would lose if the Uchiha could regroup. Haku then ran at Sasuke, his first punch towards the Uchiha's chest was blocked, so were all of the punches the masked non tried to follow up with.

Sasuke retaliated with a succession of punches. The first few were deflected, the speed and strength of each blow continued to intensify. A fast kick that nearly hooked and buckled the back of Haku's legs forced the Kiri-nin to jump back for a second to recuperate and strategize.

Sasuke would not let the Kiri-nin get away. Haku continued to leap backwards trying to get even a little bit of distance between them, but nothing would repel the Uchoha. Each time Sasuke caught up with him, he brought another set of punches and kicks that were continuously blocked.

But, with an awkward landing after quite a strong punch, Haku was caught off guard, with that slight offset, Haku knew that now this fight would be lost. All he could do was accept his fate.

A hard upper cut slammed into Haku's chin. Sending him into the air. Sasuke leapt after him, with his new speed and reflexes it was easy to reach him in mid-air. Haku tried to change his direction but it was useless, his balance was completely thrown off from the punch. Haku blinked and Sasuke was right in front of him. Cocking his fist back, he slammed it into the masked ninjas gut.

* * *

Haku slammed down into the concrete of the bridge. A spray of blood flew out of his mouth, he was positive something in his back had snapped. Haku moaned in pain and began to try to stand up. A foot on his chest pushed him back down before he could gather the strength to get up, though.

"It's time, Kiri-nin." Sasuke stared down at Haku. His eyes shown with hatred. "You were supposed to fight me, Sakura didn't even have time to defend herself and you killed her. I'm not a sympathetic person, but I believe in vengeance." Sasuke slipped a kunai into his hand. "So, I'll say it again. You, Kiri-nin. You die now!"

(Meanwhile, with Naruto)

A loud crash echoed through the house, followed by a loud shout. Both of which contributed to waking Naruto up. He wasn't exactly happy about that, he was rather tired. "What was that?"

"You're coming with us! Stop fighting and hurry along, it's Gato's orders." The voice of a man carried up to Naruto, 'Who's talking? And Gato isn't that the name of that evil tyrant guy.' Naruto snapped to attention, quickly springing up of the bed roll. Looking around it seemed to be day time. 'Kakashi-sensei and them must already be at the bridge, I should get there fast to help them incase those nuke-nin attack.' Naruto heard another shout from downstairs, 'But first, I need to see what's going on down there.'

"Hey get away from her. Leave my mother alone!"' Was that Inari?' Naruto knew it had to be, no one he knew had that annoying of a voice, except maybe Ino. Naruto shivered at the thought of the other blonde.

"No don't hurt him! Just take me, please." Another scuffle and inaudible yell was all Naruto could hear as he scurried quietly towards the stairs. "If you touch him I'll bite my tongue and kill myself, then you won't have anyone to take."

The voices were becoming louder, it seemed that Gato had sent someone to take Tsunami and Inari captive. 'If they're attacking here, then that means they're most likely attacking the bridge.' "Fine, lets just leave the Gaki and go."

A door slammed and all Naruto could hear was the sound of Inari crying. 'Huh, kidnappers, bit polite enough to close the door?' Naruto walked to the end of the hall, deciding to take a shorter route rather than go down the stairs.

As he opened the window he looked out and saw the two thugs dragging away Tsunami. 'Bastards!' Naruto thought to himself. 'Sasuke, Sakura, you guys hold out a bit longer, I'll be there soon.'

Just as Naruto was about to jump to the ground below he saw Inari run out from the house following the people that were dragging away his mom, Naruto quickly followed.

They were crossing a wooden bridge when Inari confronted them. "Hey, you two better let my mom go now!"

The two men spun around, both drawing equally dull blades that neither knew how to wield. "Well look at what we have here, the Gaki followed us. Can I kill him?"

"Fine, go ahead, that kid is becoming annoying." The man pushed Tsunami down just as she finished shouting out another, "Please, don't hurt him!"

"It's you're lucky day kid. You get to die at the hands of one of the most powerful up and coming warriors."

Inari started to back away from the menacing figure that was approaching him. But, he steeled himself, "Just go! Just go and give me my mom back!"

"Yeah, why don't you give him his mom back and leave?" Both men spun around to face the voice. Before they both could fully turn around Naruto planted a solid kick into the back of one of the men's skulls. "One down, one to go."

"Damn you. Who the hell are you?" The second man charged forward, swinging his sword haphazardly. Naruto easily took him out with a firm punch to the gut.

The whisked Shinobi turned and faced Inari. "Good job, you did well for a Gaki."

"Hey! You're not much older than I am." Inari yelled. "But, thank you Naruto. I really appreciate what you did." Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Don't sweat it, I'm proud of you as we'll, you stood up for yourself and your mom." Naruto looked behind himself towards the bridge. "Inari, watch your mom, I have to go to the bridge to help my team and your grandfather. If they're attacking you here, then there probably attacking them. Good luck, see you later." Naruto jumped off the wooden bridge where he had just saved Inari and his mother. He had to get to his team, they needed him.

As Naruto was running towards the bridge he thought back onto the boy he had met in the woods. 'Haku, right, he was kind of weird, I could have sworn he was a girl.' "I wonder if I'll ever see him again." He mumbled out loud.

The bridge was in sight now, but a dark gray fog was covering the entirety of it. "Those Kiri-nin we fought. They really are at the bridge!" 'I should have gotten hear sooner.' Naruto began to run even faster, trying to reach the bridge before the battle was over.

Naruto was almost standing next to Tazuna when he saw it. Her body was just laying there, Kakashi wasn't in sight, but he could hear him fighting, and he could see Sasuke standing over someone not that it mattered, she was just laying there.

Naruto ran over to Sakura. What was wrong with her? Why was she just lying there? "Sakura? Sakura! Sasuke, what's wrong with Sakura?" Sasuke turned quickly. There stood Naruto, he was hovering over the body of Sakura. 'Dammit Naruto, why did you show up now.' Sasuke knew no matter how angry he was, it would be nothing compared to Naruto's fury. Behind the whiskered Genin Sasuke could also see the form of the bridge builder, Tazuna. The man seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Sasuke, what's going on? Why is Sakura knocked out? Did you let her get hit." Naruto presumably knew the truth, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. Naruto was going into a state of grief, first denial, them anger.

* * *

Sasuke turned and faced Naruto, his kunai still pointed at Haku. Cold hard logic would have to work, if he could just let Naruto know, maybe he wouldn't get as enraged as he himself was. "Naruto. Sakura is dead. All thanks to thi-" Sasuke made his fatal mistake. When speaking to Naruto his guard was compromised and his focus was shifted from Haku.

Sasuke stopped mid sentence. A thin needle was now lodged in his neck. With one mistake, Sasuke was the next one to fall dead.

* * *

Naruto saw it happen, when the fake hunter-nin reached into his sleeve and grabbed onto something. He saw as Haku grip onto the small object, before cautiously withdrawing his hand and launching the object at Sasuke, which was revealed to be a small needle like weapon. Naruto was to far away to help and to confused at the situation to speak out.

When he saw the senbon pass through Sasuke's neck, reality snapped back to him. Sakura lie dead beside him, and Sasuke may have just been killed right before his eyes, anger was onsetting.

"No, Sasuke!" Naruto quickly created a Kage Bunshin. The Bunshin knelt down and scooped up the body of Sakura in their arms and jumped away, to stand out of the range of the upcoming battle. The real Naruto began to run towards Sasuke, whose body now lie face first on the bridge, the masked-nin was now sitting up a little ways away.

* * *

Kakashi looked back hearing the shout, after blocking a swing from Zabuza. He knew the battle of his Genin should be coming to a close with Naruto showing up. But, what he saw through the fog was not a victory. "Zabuza, this battle is over. The bridge builder is yours. Leave now." It pained Kakashi to say that, but his team was more important than this mission.

Zabuza lowered his sword, looking over to see the results Haku's battle. "Kakashi it was fun to fight you. If it helps, by the look of the Uchiha and where that needles stuck, he's not dead. Only a paralysis. As for the other one..." Zabuza turned away and walked towards the Tazuna, he called out to his subordinate, "Lets go Haku this fight is over."

* * *

Haku stood up and began walking towards his master. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not just going to let you get away with this!" Naruto stood, straightening from his knelt down position by Sasuke. A vicious power was beginning to fill him, the pure rage he felt at this enemy who dared to take away two of his precious people. Naruto was slipping from control, something was taking over. His appearance had changed. His eyes no longer there bright blue, they were now a crimson red, his canine teeth had elongated and now could be seen peeking under his upper lip, his nails had sharpened as well, now forming a set of claws on each hand. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Haku turned and faced the Genin he had met in the forest. Thoughts ran through his head, the boy who called himself his friend. It hurt to know he killed someone who his only friend held dear. "I'm sorry Naruto, I never meant for this fight to get so out of control. But, I have to do this for Zabuza."

"You killed my friends... You killed my friends to please someone! How could you?" An orange glow began to form around Naruto. Burning at his skin, but the thought of pain was pushed away by the anger he felt for the former Kiri-nin. More chakra began to leak from him, no shape had taken, but from what Haku could tell, it was visible chakra.

* * *

Kakashi froze, he had felt this chakra before. The malice, the killer intent, the pure rage. The Kyuubi, Kakashi began to feel true fear, just like he felt on the night his Sensei died. He had to stop Naruto before he released the demon fox.

In a flash Kakashi stood in front of Naruto. He had to get a grip on his student before the Kyuubi was released. "Calm down, Naruto. Now is not the time for you to lose control." All Kakashi got in response was a snarl. "You need to get a grip, this anger will do you no good. It's already happen, revenge won't solve anything now."

"Get out of my way Kakashi-sensei. Look at what they did! They killed Sakura and Sasuke. They won't get away with this. I will never forgive them, they have to pay the same price!" Naruto was screaming, even more demonic chakra had begun to pour out of him, filling him with venom, hatred, the desire to kill. Deep down Naruto realized this wasn't himself, but the animosity he felt towards the nuke-nin was in control of his consciousness. He sprung forward trying to get around Kakashi and at the retreating form of Haku. Kakashi wrapped his arm around Naruto, stopping him.

* * *

Kakashi knew that Naruto was to far gone, the Kyuubi was influencing his rage to much. "I'm sorry for this, but it had to be done." He slammed his hand into the back of Naruto's neck sending him into darkness.

Kakashi caught his unconscious body as Naruto began to fall forward, the connection to the Kyuubi cut off. The layer of demonic chakra had already begun to disperse. The Jonin allowed relief to flow into him, he had stopped Naruto releasing the fox. That relief was quickly washed away by the sense of dread. Two of his students lie incapacitated, possibly dead.

Kakashi turned around to face what he needed to see. the Kiri-nin were gone, as well as the bridge builder. But, what truly dug into him were the unmoving forms of two of his students, Sakura and Sasuke . "This mission, was a failure."

(And scene!)

Well that's it for this chapter. Your critique is very much welcomed. Please review! Tell me if you like it so far.

Also one quick question, when someone is obtaining the Mangekyo Sharinagan, does that person have to directly kill someone close to them, or do they just have to feel like they caused the death?

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Okay, this chapter is just a short little thing. It's been awhile and I honestly just wanted to put something up for this story. I've had a lot of trouble coming up with this.

I have an idea of where I want this to go, I'm just having trouble coming up with ways to bridge towards that. Anyway, on with the story!

(New update: I'm in the process rewriting this chapter and the next, but I have decided to keep these original drafts up for now.)

(Chapter 2)

Three weeks. Three weeks since Sakura had died. And nothing was the same for the members of team seven.

Kakashi had kept Naruto sedated until they reached Konoha. He had wanted the Sandaime to look at Naruto's Shiki Fuuin, before he came back into full consciousness.

Sasuke had woken up soon after Kakashi had ended the mission, he was in an even more regressed state silence than before. Kakashi had seen Sasuke activate his Sharingan.

He knew at a critical time like this the genin would not be able to safely use the power. Kakashi didn't like what he had to do, but he knew it had to be done. The Jounin placed a chakra restricting seal on the back of the Uchiha'a head. Anytime Sasuke would try to use the sharingan is would be blocked, the only side affect was that it could cause Sasuke a deal of pain. This was only a temporary fix, if the Uchiha pushed enough chakra to his eyes he could bypass it. Though it would cause him extreme pain.

Kakashi knew that he would have to remove the seal eventually, but he wouldn't do that until he was sure that Sasuke was in control of his emotions again.

Sasuke hadn't said a word since he asked Kakashi, "Was it real?" When he told Sasuke that yes it was, the young Uchiha didn't show any signs that he had even heard the Jounin. Sasuke just slipped deeper into his own mind.

The body of Sakura had been lost to the water. The Bunshin that had been holding her had dispersed when its creator had lost consciousness.

Kakashi had been at a loss. Another death of a teammate. This time, a pupil. A student who was under his jurisdiction. Someone who he was supposed to be responsible for training and protecting. He had lost control of everything, Kakashi knew he should have gone all out against Zabuza. If he hadn't held back and stalled he could have saved Sakura or at least he hoped he could have.

Naruto had been destroyed. He was no longer able to function. After Naruto's seal had been examined by the Sandaime Hokage and was found to be in perfect condition. He was released after a quick medical examination and sent home. Where he stayed only leaving to train in the mid afternoon.

When training he allowed his thoughts to focus on his failure to protect his precious person. If he had just gotten there sooner, he kept repeating this in his head, in conjunction with each punch of the training post.

Though it appeared Naruto was unresponsive to the outside world. Inside nothing was silent. All he wanted to do was scream. But, all of his energy seemed to have left him. Even the small amount of training he did everyday was forced. It was as if Naruto had left, and was now just a person filled with thoughts of hate and self loathing.

If he had only been faster, stronger. If he had been with Sakura, everything would have turned out fine. If not for those damned Kiri-nin. Each day he began to understand Sasuke's path of vengeance a little more.

Sasuke was different. He was the same to all on the outside, if a little more unresponsive. Inside all there was, was a constant screaming. Nothing else could be understood except for the constant shouting of "Train!"

He was to weak, he was to weak at this point. He needed to be stronger. His training had to be more intense.

Sasuke had been unable to reawaken his Sharingan. It seemed to have become blocked blocked by some force he was unable to see. Every time he tried to direct his chakra to his eyes, a searing pain would knock him near unconsciousness.

This feeling was excruciating, knowing he had the power of gods and it was being blocked. Being held outside his grasp, taunting him.

Sasuke felt anger, anger at himself. Why was he so weak!

"Dammit!" Sasuke screamed, the first punch into the wooden post went unfelt. This was his therapy, his way of staying sane.

It wasn't until he was long past his exhaustion point, did he ever allow himself to regret not being able to save Sakura.

She was annoying and though he would never return her affection, she was a teammate, his comrade. And he had failed to protect her. He abandoned her.

The three remaining members team seven each had one thought, a saying that Kakashi had said to them on their first day of becoming a team, "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true. But, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Each one of them knew that there was nothing they could do now. But, still they all reflected on their past, they each came to the same end, the moment they realized Sakura was dead. When they reached this point in their memories., they all stopped and thought to themselves, "I guess I am worse than trash."

(And Scene)

Alright this was just to sum up how each one of them is feeling right now. A bit scrambled and what not. But as. Get further on in this story, I'll go back and redo each chapter.

I will probably hold off on this one to work with my one of my other stories, which has a clear path.

Anyway, criticism is still welcome and ideas are appreciated.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here you go, chapter three is on the plate. Enjoy! Also keep in mind I'm in the process of rewriting this story. And the previous chapter and this one haven't been updated as of yet.

(Chapter 3)

'Why am I here?' Naruto thought to himself, 'Is there. Reason I need to be here? Did I want to say something to her? I don't remember.'

Naruto sat before a small memorial stone, Sakura's memorial stone. "I don't know why I'm here. I guess, I just wanted to say 'hi' and tell you what's been going on recently." He began to rub a blade of grass between his finger. He leaned his head back and looked into the sky, watching as the different clouds passed by.

"It's been almost two months, I still miss you. But, in a weird way, I can't really remember you. I mean I remember the things we did together, I remember what you look like and how your voice sounds. But, I can't seem to recall who you were." Naruto looked back towards the ground. After a long time of feeling sorry for himself, he had come to realize it was a waste. When he finally pulled himself out of his depression, things had changed. Maybe not to others, but he saw the world in a new way.

Life was a gift that so many people wasted on demeaning and destructive activities. He saw this all now. From the drunks, to the gamblers, to the people that secluded themselves because of past tragedies, he saw all of the pains in the world for what they were, distractions. All pain is just a distraction, a block in the road to happiness and acceptance. It's why he now he couldn't look at "him" in the same. Both out disgust and knowing that there might be a possibility he turn out the same.

Naruto hadn't been able to look at Sasuke the same way. If the excruciating pain he felt at losing a friend, he could only imagine what it must have felt like to lose ones entire family.

At the same time he couldn't believe Sasuke now wasted his life on the soul purpose of getting revenge, Naruto knew now that one need to accept the past and move on if happiness was to ever be regained. After all, wasn't the point of life, to be happy? Naruto honestly wasn't sure what to think anymore.

While he wasn't deciding on what to think and what to do to with his life, Naruto was training. It was his only activity where he could just let himself go and not have to think anymore.

Kakashi still held team meeting everyday, and made sure Sasuke and Naruto completed at least one D rank mission a day.

None of the remaining team members had gone to Sakura's memorial service, there had been no reason, each knew they had to say their goodbyes in private.

The first team meeting after the ceremony, Kakashi announced that when a Genin level ninja became available the would be assigned to the empty spot one team seven.

This had been met by silence from Sasuke, Naruto tried to muster up and argument, but he didn't have the energy. Still even two months latter, no replacement had ever shown up.

"So, Sakura, Chuunin exams are in a few weeks, or at least that's what I overheard." Naruto was now lie sprawled on his back, his face in a scowl, "We probably won't enter, Sasuke and me, he might, but I know I won't. I'm not ready, I don't think I have the it in me."

Naruto scrunched his face in concentration, trying to think of something, "I think I remember why I came here. I know I haven't visited as often as I promised. But, I've been trying to figure how to ask it." Naruto sat up and began to trace the letters of Sakura's name in the grass. "Sakura, do you blame us, do you blame us for letting you die?"

Naruto's question went unanswered, of course it did, what did he expect? He had wanted to answer this question since the moment he had realized Sakura was really gone.

"So, you're here again. It been awhile this time. Almost two weeks, you used to visit everyday."

Naruto started, he jumped to his feet and swung around to face who had spoken. "Oh, it's you Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Eh? The same as you I supposed, just stopping to say 'hi'." Kakashi stood in a slouched position, his gaze directed downwards, since the death, he hadn't been able to bring himself look Naruto or Sasuke in the eyes. He blamed himself for not being able to stop the fight and for not training Sakura better. This added even more guilt onto the Jounin's already heavy shoulders.

"Right, well," Naruto paused and looked back at the engraved stone, 'Bye, Sakura, I guess I'll talk to you later', "I was just about to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei."

Naruto turned and began to walk away, leaving an imprint in the long grass as each foot touched the ground.

"Naruto, wait."

Naruto stopped and looked back at Kakashi, who seemed to be standing straighter. "Yeah, what's is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"She wouldn't blame you. You did nothing wrong, it was my decision to let you stay back and rest. You needed it." Kakashi began to lift his gaze, his eye slowly trailing upwards. "Naruto, there was nothing you could have done. If anyone were to be at fault here, it would be me." 'I could have done so much to prevent this from happening, I'm sorry, Naruto.'

Kakashi blinked, as he closed his eye he pushed a small amount of moisture out. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Naruto. This team should still be complete. But, because of my actions we will all have to regret this for the rest of our lives." Kakashi finally allowed himself to do it, he looked up and into Naruto's eyes. "It was not how this team was supposed to turn out. But, as of now it's going to have to be this way, the past can not be changed. I'm sorry, Naruto. Though the future may look bleak, the past is always darker. It's time we moved on, it's time team seven moved forward.

"We will move on, Naruto. Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is the day I will begin to train Sasuke and you to become the ninja you were destined to become." Kakashi took in a long breathe, exhaling slowly as he steeled his gaze. "Today is the last day of pity, now is the last time you are allowed to wallow in the past. Starting tomorrow we begin your training."

Naruto looked away from Kakashi. 'So tomorrow is the day I start my life...Good.'

Without looking back at Kakashi, Naruto nodded. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei." Naruto started to walk off again. "By the way, you should probably let Sasuke know."

* * *

"Why are you here, Kakashi?" Sasuke kneeled on the ground. Exhausted from yet another intense training session. He was slowly breathing in and out, letting a small gasp of pain every now and again. His knuckles were bloodied and the rest if his body bruised.

Sasuke's training was even more intense now. He wouldn't stop his days training, until he completely destroyed a training post with his bare hands or feet.

"Maa, just here to check up on you. Wanted to see how you are. By the way, shouldn't you address me as Sensei?" Kakashi was leaning back against the trunk of a tree, both of his eyes closed, as he contemplated what he should say to Sasuke.

"Hn, fine, Sensei." Sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. "What are you here for, really? We both know you didn't show up here to check on me, we've never had that close of a...relationship."

"Maybe I want that to change, maybe I want to get to know my students better." Inside Kakashi laughed, he knew the Uchiha would never open up to him. At least not yet.

"Whatever, I'm fine, now what do you really want? I'm busy, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke stood and turned away from the Jounin. He walked over to the training post he has been using. He began a combination of punches and kicks, with each blow that landed on the post lead to a loud thunk that filled the area.

Kakashi walked forward and stood next to the Uchiha, who just finished another succession of powerful punches. "I talked with Naruto earlier, you already know what I said. I know you where there Sasuke, Naruto might not have seen you. But, you didn't even try to hide yourself."

Sasuke stopped a kick he had aimed for the center of the post, he brought his leg down and repositioned himself so that he could barely see Kakashi in the corner of his left eye.

"What's, you're point. I overheard you're speech about finally taking us and our training seriously." Sasuke began to grow angry, thinking about what he had overheard earlier that day. "Naruto may be able to forgive you easily. But, I won't. She was a comrade, I may have been partially responsible for not holding off that nuke-nin. But, you were our Sensei. You were supposed to protect us! If not me; then at least Sakura, you knew she was weak! You knew she would only have been a burden in that fight. The blame should rest on those Kiri-nin, and you, Kakashi."

Sasuke had stopped moving and was looking directly at Kakashi, a piercing glare and a scowl adorned his face. They were quickly wiped away by what happened next.

In the blink of an eye a fist was shoved in Sasuke's gut, he coughed, a spray of blood shooting out of his mouth. Kakashi jumped back and allowed the Genin to fall to his knees.

Sasuke let at a groan of pain, he hugged his abdomen, trying to coax oxygen back into his lungs. "Wha-" Sasuke coughed again, the taste of iron washed into his mouth as more blood was choked out. "Why?"

"Sasuke, I will only tell you this once. I may put up with a lot, your attitude for one. But, remember I am your Jounin sensei and you are are my student, my subordinate." Kakashi flashed forward and stood over Sasuke. "Never think I do not regret what happened. I agree it was partially my fault, I should have acted faster and protected both of you from harm, and for that I am sorry. But, you were a ninja Sasuke, you should have been more aware. You can not rest all the blame on me. It was you're opponent and you failed. Which is why you need to get stronger, so this never happens to anyone again."

Sasuke stared, at Kakashi. His expression frozen in between a cross of fear and respect. As if in a trance Sasuke bowed his head, the pain all but forgotten, "I know, I do blame myself, I did from the moment I saw her die. I apologize, Kakashi-sensei, for my words. And I vow to get stronger."

"Good. Now then, I'm off. And like I told Naruto, be ready tomorrow. You're training will begin." Kakashi began to leave. Thinking to himself that this talk could have gone better.

"Sensei, I'm always going to miss her, won't I?"

Kakashi stiffened, 'Such a simple question, with a simple answer. But, that answer will always hurt.' "Sasuke...Yes, yes you will."

Kakashi walked away leaving Sasuke to himself.

(And stop!)

Well that's all folks, hope it was good.

Anyway please read and if you could spare a second please review, all are very much appreciated.

R&R!


End file.
